The Dream
by Pandora95
Summary: "All these people as my witness...Sasuke, I promise to love you, until the day I die..." Sasuke's dreams have taken a strange turn... Sasuke might be slightly OOC. The dream is written in italics. Enjoy!


**I do not own Naruto! Sasuke might be slightly OOC. Please enjoy! (The dream is written in Italics.)**

Ever since Itachi wiped out the entire clan, all of Sasuke's dreams were exactly the same. He relived the image of his brother killing his parents over and over and over again. Countless amounts of nights, he woke up crying and screaming. He was truly grateful that the walls in Orochimaru's hideout were soundproofed. This was one of the reasons why he used to live alone back in Konoha. If anyone heard him screaming or crying, they would think that he is weak. And Sasuke was NOT weak, not anymore. He would never admit, but sometimes he was slightly scared, of going to sleep. He was scared that when he closed his eyes, all the thoughts about was his dead clan, parents and Itachi would come back. He hated it, but there was nothing he could do.

This night, was different however. Sasuke led down on his futon, sighed and closed his eyes. To his surprise, his mind didn't give him bloody images of his dead parents like always. Instead, it gave him an image of Naruto. _What a dobe_, Sasuke thought. After a few minutes, the image of Naruto was still in his head. Sasuke sighed. He kept turning on the futon, but nothing would get Naruto out of his head. Sasuke sighed again, heavily. He couldn't see the bright side that for once he wasn't haunted by his past. After a couple more minutes, Sasuke finally gave in and fell asleep with the image of Naruto still in his head.

_He woke up in Konoha, in his old bed, in his old room, in his old house. He looked to the side of him and nearly jumped out of his own skin. Naruto was laying next to him, on his stomach, with his face turned towards Sasuke. What the hell? Sasuke thought to himself. He got up quietly and gently, but the blond woke up anyway.  
"Mornin' Sasuke" he said sleepily while yawning and stretching.  
"Naruto, what are you doing in my bed?" Sasuke asked calmly.  
"Your bed? I thought this was our bed, since I moved in." Sasuke stared at him confused.  
"If you moved in, why didn't you get your own bed?"  
"Why would I sleep in a separate bed? After all, we are a couple." Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Is this some sort of sick joke?"  
"What are you talking about? Sasuke, we are together."  
"No." Naruto looked hurt by Sasuke's words. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"  
"Why don't you tell me what the hell is wrong with YOU?" Naruto got angry, jumped out of the bed and started to shake Sasuke by the shoulders. Sasuke pulled away,  
"Don't touch me!" He spoke as he backed away. Naruto's eyes filled with tears.  
"What happened to you? Did something happen during the night? Why are you being like this?"  
"Nothing happened to me! I wake up and find you in my bed, sleeping next to me, and you're asking what's wrong with ME?"  
"Sasuke, why are you being like this? If this is some joke, it's not funny." Naruto crossed his arms and blinked hard to try and stop the flow of his tears. Sasuke looked at him wide eyed.  
"No, this is NOT true! We are NOT a couple!" Sasuke stormed out of the house dressed as he was in black T-shirt and trousers. Naruto ran after him dressed the same way, except his clothes were orange.  
"Sasuke! Stop! Please!" He shouted.  
"Shut up baka! People can hear you!" Sasuke snapped, but stopped walking and faced Naruto. People stopped walking and talking and turned to the two boys shouting.  
"I don't care Sasuke!" Naruto smiled at the raven haired boy and took his hand in his. "All these people as my witness...Sasuke, I promise to love you, until the day I die..." Sasuke was too shocked to move. He didn't even take his hand away. Naruto's eyes were full of hurt, honesty and love.  
"You...were telling the truth...weren't you?" Sasuke asked softly now. "You really love me? We really are together?"  
"Yep! We sure are and I love you with my whole heart! Although sometimes, you really scare me...like this morning...I thought you lost your mind or something!"  
"Hn" Sasuke smirked. Being with Naruto is not that bad. He thought to himself. He was just slightly shocked at first. "Common dobe, let's get something to eat, and let these people" Sasuke gestured to the people still staring at the two boys "get back to whatever it is they were doing."  
"Good idea teme!" Naruto grinned and put his hand round Sasuke's waist, while Sasuke put his hand round Naruto's shoulder. They both walked back into the house, as if nothing happened.  
_  
And so when Sasuke woke up, he smirked to himself. He wasn't horrified by his dream. He wasn't angry. Instead he was grateful, for one night of peaceful sleep.

**The End**

**I know it wasn't very good, but thanks for reading!**


End file.
